goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Roll Light, Geon, Azura, and Beetle Mania tickle Zara Young
Cast Appearance: *Roll Light (Megaman 8) *Geon (King Of The Monsters) *Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) *Beetle Mania (King Of The Monsters) *Zara Young (Jurassic Park) Transcript: *(The Lakeside, 7:15 AM) *(We see Roll Light walking to Azura's Castle only to be encountered by a Male Japanese Elite Op guard as he blocked Roll with his arm) *Male Japanese Elite Op: Halt young woman! Nobody enters Azura's Castle while their grounded or have no permission. *Roll: But, I just got ungrounded yesterday for killing the Mosasaurus. *Male Japanese Elite Op: Oh, I see. My mistake sorry about that. You can go in the Castle now. *(The Guard then moved out of Roll's way) *Roll: Thank you. *then enters in Azura's Castle. It was very big inside and there was everything that Azura likes such as the drawings of Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin paintings hung on the walls, a Bathroom that contains a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub, and the Lakeside arcade room right next to the big hall. Roll Light then discovers the room upstairs. *Roll: Huh? I wonder what's up stairs? Let me go up there and take a look. I bet there's someone in there that I could meet. *Light then goes upstairs until he finds a door at the top. Roll Light then knocks the door *Roll: Hmmm, that's odd. I don't think anyone is in there yet. *Zara: Huh? Come in. *Roll: Oh! She's here! *(Roll Light opens the door to see Zara in her room) *Zara: Roll Light! I'm glad you came just in time. *Roll Light: Yes, my friends gave me permission to enter your castle after I killed the Mosasaurus. *Zara: Mosasaurus, who is it? *Roll Light: Mosasaurus, well it's a sea dinosaur. But good thing Azura killed it with her blessed lance because now it won't eat you anymore. *Zara: So that's what happened to the Mosasaurus. Anyways, my feet are very sore and dirty from beating troublemakers up. Can you help me clean my feet? *Roll: Yes. *Zara: Good, but I don't think working alone to clean my feet is a good idea. Maybe you should find and bring someone with you to help me clean my feet. *Custard: Okay, I'll be right back. *(Custard leaves Zara's room and goes out into the forest to find 3 monsters) *(Cut to: Geon, Azura and Beetle Mania sitting on a log in the forest. Custard then walks in) *Geon: Hi, Custard! Nice to meet you. *Custard: Thanks, Geon. And what's that songstress? *Azura: I am Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. *Custard: Hi, Azura. I'm Custard. *Beetle Mania: I'm Beetle Mania. *Custard: Can you join in with me to clean Zara's feet? *Geon: Yes! Let's go now. *(Custard, Geon, Azura and Beetle Mania leave the forest goes back to Azura's Castle, and enters Zara's room to see Zara sitting on her bed) *Custard: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I was just finding some monster friends to help you clean your feet. *Zara: That's okay, I got my nail stuff and the cleaning tools while your away. So let me lie down on my bed so you can clean my feet. *Beetle Mania: You're on Zara! *then lies down on her bed with her legs stretched out and showing her dirty feet and her brittle toenails in front of Custard, Geon, Azura and Beetle Mania *Azura: Whoa Zara! Your feet is such a mess! Boys let's clean up the mess on Zara's feet. *(Custard, Geon, Azura and Beetle Mania clean her dirty stuff on her feet) *Custard: Here comes the tickle monster! *Zara: (laughs in Zelda's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Custard: Wow, Zara! Your feet and toes are so soft and your laughing is cute as well. *Zara: Thanks! *Custard: Alright guys that's enough, I need to treat her nails and then you three can tickle her feet again. *Geon, Azura and Beetle Mania: Okay, Custard, it's a deal! *Azura and Beetle Mania then leave to find some tickling tools around the castle and outside in the woods *(Custard then puts his vision goggles on and the vision lets him see Zara Young's toenails) *(Zara Young's toenails look broken on the nail tips) * *Custard: (in his TV show voice) Whoa! (normal voice) Your toenails are such a big mess. I'll help you clean your toenails up. *Zara: Yes Custard, that you could do to my toenails by yourself. *Custard: Okay, first I'm going to use the cotton ball to remove the chipped sky blue polish from your toenails. *(Custard grabs a cotton ball, soaks the cotton ball into the nail polish remover, and removes the chipped sky blue polish from Zara's toenails) *Custard: Next, trimming your toenails to get rid of the broken nail tips. *(Custard gets the nail clippers to trim Zara's toenails. Nail clipping SFX is heard) *Custard: Now to file down your toenails. *(Custard then files down Zara's toenails) *(Azura, Geon, and Beetle Mania return while carrying feathers and nail polish) Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Short Videos Category:Tickling videos